ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lex Magicka
Purpose of Founding ''' The principles and statutes laid forth in this document are to organize the Awakened community in the area of the city of New Orleans into a body politic that is representative of all parties governed, henceforth called the Consilium. Territories of the Awakened *The Consilium of New Orleans' physical boundary of operation will be in the Metro area of the City, this includes all suburbs residential and industrial. *This body of laws is how the awakened shall be governed, by joining one of the Pentacle orders you are submitting to this document and all it's laws. Governing Laws and Rights of the Awakened * The use of vulgar magics in front of sleepers is expressly forbidden, punishment can include incarceration or any other means of alternate punishment (excluding death). * Revealing the existence of any details of awakened life to sleepers is expressly forbidden and can be punished by incarceration or any other means of alternate punishment (including death). * The use of magic to assault another awakened individual of the Consilium (that is not done in defense of self, the veil or another) is punished by incarceration or any other means of alternate punishment (excluding death). Assault shall be defined as causing direct pattern damage, intentionally casting a spell to manipulate the enviroment to cause damage, forcing, via a mystical process, a Sleeper or Awakened to perform an action that puts themselves in danger or violates their Rights as a Sentient being, to damage another person with either hand-to-hand or a weapon. *The murder of another Awakened mage (save those done in the defense of the veil, self or another) is punishable by incarceration or any other means of alternate punishment (including death). This includes forcing another to murder. The exception to this is the dual arcane. *To break into another cabal or magi's sanctum/hallow/library is punishable by incarceration and/or other recompense to the to the Cabal offended. *To make any kind of abyssal pact is punishable by incarceration or any other means of alternate punishment (including death), to be judged by the entirety of the Awakened's life since the pact, specifically any attempts to redeem. *To draw a weapon in a hostile manner with in the walls of Slate’s and it’s associated properties will result in confiscation. Repetition of this offense is punishable by incarceration or any other means of alternate punishment (excluding death). *To assault or kill a Sleeper is to assault or kill an Awakened, for Sleepers are all potential Awakened, except in the course of self-defense, defense of another, or defense of the Consilium. *Even Awakened Law Enforcement can't be everywhere all the time, and thus, those who witness or are victims to a crime may report to their Provost, Councilor or the Sentinel to press Charges. The Sentinel will then be required to investigate with any impartial party assisting. Individual Rights *A member of the Awakened has the right to be free of mental tampering, soul tampering, fate tampering and any other obstructions to their natural state unless it is consented upon. *A member of the Awakened has the right to assemble with their peers into a cabal. This cabal may be composed of magi from any order or path. *A member of the Awakened has the legal rights of the land in which they inhabit. *A member of the Awakened has the right to Elect their representative on the Council. *Awakened may bring any violations of the laws set forth in this document to the Sentinel for investigation. *Awakened have the right to face their accuser and to name their defending council, though the defending council must agree to defend. If no one volunteers, the Council will appoint a defense. *Apostates who follow the Lex Magica with due diligence are afforded all these rights. Titles and Duties of the Consilium The Office of the Heirarch *The Heirarch shall serve as an executive leader of the Council. *The Heirarch holds the power to veto laws that have been passed by the Council if he sees the law as dangerous or incomplete. This law is immediately returned to the Council for their veto vote or to rework it. *In jurisdictional matters, the Heirarch acts as the judge and is to facilitate a fair trial and make sure all legal precedents are upheld. ** The Heirarch is presented the evidence gained by the Sentinel in an investigation to determine if there is enough evidence to go to trial. *The Heirarch is chosen from the governing Councilors by the council. *A vote of no confidence may be raised to remove a Heirarch who is not performing up to the Standard of the Consilium. This must be raised by the Councilors and will be passed by a Councilor vote of 4/5. *The Heirarch must appoint a sentinel to tend matters of policing and defense. This appointment must be ratified under majority vote of the Council. ** The Council may remove a Sentinel from his position by a 3/5's vote, for dereliction of duty. *The Heirarch also must appoint his Herald, the Herald serves at the pleasure of the Heirarch. *In formal situations you address the Hierarch as "Heirarch" in informal situations it is also proper respect to address them as either as well. The Office of the Councilor *The Councilor shall serve as a legislative power in the Awakened. They create, amend, or overturn laws that affect the entire Consilium. **If a law is vetoed by the Heirarch, the Council may overturn the veto by a vote of 4/5. *The Office of the Councilor is awarded by election via popular vote from each Order. This vote is to occur each year on January 19th. **Each Order may place their own limitations on who may be their Councilor *The Councilors must appoint a Provost to themselves to enforce the Awakened’s laws and to act as a voice of the People. ** An Order may place their own limitations on who may be their Provost. *All Councilors act as a jury in judicial matters. ** Any Councilor may instruct the Sentinel to begin the investigation into charges filed by their Constituents *There are 5 Councilors, one from each of the Pentacle Orders. The proper way to address a Councilor is thus: '''Adamantine Arrows: Councilor of the Ungula Draconis Guardians of the Veil: Councilor of the Visus Draconis Mysterium: Councilor of the Alae Draconis Silver Ladder: Councilor of the Vox Draconis Free Council: Councilor of the Libertine Awakened The Office of the Sentinel *The Sentinel serves at the pleasure of the Heirarch and by a majority vote by the Councilors. *Is to serve as the prosecuting attorney in judicial matters. *Is the commander of organizing Awakened wide Law Enforcement and may draft or ask other Awakened to assist him. *Is to act as an arbiter in Cabal disputes *Is to officiate Duel Arcanes that are taken to the death. *The Sentinel is referred to by their watch tower as such: Acanthus: Lunargent Sentinel Mastigos: Iron Sentinel Moros: Lead Sentinel Obrimos: Golden Sentinel Thyrsus: Stone Sentinel The Office of the Provost *The Provosts serve at the pleasure of their Counselor. *They are to act as a go between from the Councilor to the Consilium. **The Provost is to act as the councilor if the councilor is absent. *The Provost is in charge of carrying out the wishes of their Councilor. *The proper way to address a Provost is thus: *In the absence of their Councilor they may vote in their stead. Adamantite Arrows: Provost of the Dragon's Claw Guardians of the Veil: Provost of the Dragon's Eyes Mysterium: Provost of the Dragon's Wings Silver Ladder: Provost of the Dragon's Voice Free Council: Provost of the New Order The Office of the Herald *The Herald serves at the pleasure of the Heirarch *The Herald is to voice all major announcements through the Awakened *The Proper way to address the Herald in a formal setting is "Vox Orleans" in an informal setting "Herald" The Duel Arcane *Is initiated with a formal declaration of a challenge and the acceptance of said challenge *An impartial judge (defined here as someone both parties agree to) will be appointed and agreed upon by both participants. *The Judge is to officiate that is stays strictly a battle of will. Should the participants desire a duel to the death they will be over seen by the Sentinel of the city. *Outside interference in a Duel Arcane is expressly forbidden and is punishable up to death if said interference is proven to be the cause of a participant's death. *Declining a friendly Duel Arcane is repercussion free, declining a Duel Arcane over a transgression (insult, cabal tiff etc.) will require a public apology to the offended parties at the next Awakened meeting. = Current Awakened Body = Heirarch ~Orleans~ Councilors Councilor of the Ungula Draconis: ~Spitfire~ Councilor of the Visus Draconis: ~Hoover~ Councilor of the Alae Draconis: ~Emmerson~ Councilor of the Vox Draconis: ~Merovingian~ Councilor of the Libertine Awakened: ~Hawking~ Provosts Provost of the Dragon's Claw : ~Mustang~ Provost of the Dragon's Eyes: ''~Mueller~ ''Provost of the Dragon's Wings: ~Thoreau~ Provost of the Dragon's Voice: ~Valois~ Provost of the New Order: None Sentinel Iron Sentinel ~Otto~ Herald Vox Orleans: Vacant